


Historia Lesson

by Ymiriolli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Mild Language, Ymir is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymiriolli/pseuds/Ymiriolli
Summary: Christa is a tutor and Ymir is a huge gay dork with no mouth-filter.from an old imagineyumikuri prompt





	Historia Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> OMG i found this in my old documents. i had meant to upload this here years ago but never actually worked up the nerve. This hasnt actually been edited since i found it, so i'm sorry if my writing from like 534646 years ago needs a bit of work XD
> 
> that being said i might elect to do more on this story later. maybe a continuation, or a part in Christa's POV

The tall brunette's eyes snapped open when she heard a knock at the front door. Moving from her favorite spot, Ymir left the living room and quickly walked over to the front door. She was about to turn the handle, but faltered as one of her large tanned hands came in contact with the smooth metal of the doorknob. She could feel her heart beating rapidly and the blood rushing throughout her veins. Taking deep breaths, the teenager stood a moment,  
trying to calm herself. Damnit, Ymir. You're a runner and you can't even handle spending two goddamned hours with this chick that's only here to make you learn shit? What the hell?!

After the brunette mentally degraded herself for how much of a coward she was, Ymir found the confidence to twist the doorknob ever so slowly and open the only thing between her and her tutor. The short blonde smiled up at her, big blue eyes gazing into her own amber depths. She held multiple textbooks in her slender arms, the tiny appendages struggling under the weight of all four of the large hardcovers. Ymir chuckled loudly and reached out a tanned arm, easily removing the small teenager's burden.

"What's up, midget?" she asked through the dryness of her throat, somehow managing to sound completely natural. Christa blushed and puffed up her cheeks, a clear sign that she did not enjoy the jest. Ymir just laughed like her usual obnoxious self, yet on the inside of her chest came an excited flutter. Oh fuck she's cute.

"Do you think that makes you look threatening? Cause all it really does is make you look like a little kid." Christa blushed even more at these words, opting for one of her signature headbuts. Ymir would never admit it outloud, but those fucking hurt. She was going to have a bruise on her ribs in the morning.

"Ymir, I am here to tutor you, not to endure constant torment about my height," The small blonde huffed as she smoothed down her hair. Christa had known Ymir long enough, however, to understand that the tall girl would never stop. She flashed a smirk to the blonde as she set the text books on the large coffee table,brushing aside some empty soda cans. Her small friend made a grossed out expression as she looked around at the slightly filthy living room.

“Well, my parents are outta town for a few weeks, so at least you don’t have to listen to them trying to kill each other,” she stated, amber eyes flashing amusement. Her parents never really got along. They were always arguing and yelling at each other, so Ymir had learned to tune it out. Christa, on the other hand, always appeared ready to cry whenever the two adults started at one another’s throats again.

Ymir let herself fall backwards onto the couch with a soft thud, patting the space beside her absently. Once the two teenagers were settled in, and Ymir mentally composed herself enough to work with the small blonde goddess, she handed Christa the books.

“So, what are we working on? I don’t have any tests right now.” Ymir was staring straight ahead, knowing that her crush’s blue eyes were focused on her. She knew she’d say something stupid if she met that gaze. It had been happening a lot recently. She’s your friend Ymir. You have to stop with all these weird feelings.

“Hmm…” the shorter girl frowned in thought before brightening up considerably. “Well in that case...” She leaned closer to the tall brunette, hand resting on Ymir’s knee as she moved to look at her face. “What subject would you like to work on today?”

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Christa was no more than a foot away from her face now, blue orbs locked on amber ones. Don’t you dare crack now. Deep breaths. Wait no! That’s too obvious! Oh fuck! The blonde’s eyelids fluttered. It was way too cute.

“Right now, I want to do Historia,” Ymir whispered before she could stop herself, praying against hope that it was too quiet to understand. However, when she saw Christa pull slightly back with a confused look on her face, she knew the prayer had failed miserably.

Christa stood up then, grabbing the large hardcovers in her arms and turning around. Nice going stupid. Now you have no friend and no tutor. panic began to set in and ymir could feel her throat constricting. She’s gonna leave. She hates you. She’s going to tell everyone how much of a disgusting perverted freak you a-

Christa set the textbooks down on the coffee table before turning around to face Ymir, a blush on her face. She stepped toward the brunette, eyes sparkling mischievously. “I didn’t know you were interested in that subject.” She grabbed the girl by her shirt collar, dragging her forward and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Ymir tensed for a few seconds, the gears in her head turning painfully slow. Once she realized this was real, the tall girl kissed back eagerly. Christa climbed on top of her straddling Ymir as the girl wrapped long muscular arms around her crush.

“Maybe we should go ‘study’ in your room,” Christa husked, biting her lip to get the message across. ymir nodded dumbly and stood, picking the blonde up and starting to climb the stairs.

The rest of the night was spent studying Ymir’s favorite subject. And until her parents got home two weeks later, so was every other night.


End file.
